dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Paragus (DBS)
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Height = |Occupation = Saiyan Military Lieutenant (formerly) Saiyan Colonel (formerly)Herms' tweet on Saikyo Jump DBS Saikyo Book |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Paragus (parallel world counterpart) Broly (son) Beets (comrade) }} is the tertiary antagonist in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is referred to as in some media to differentiate him from the original incarnation of Paragus. Overview Creation and Concept Paragus is based off the original Paragus from Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In his newer incarnation, Paragus appears to be much older than his original counterpart in the present day. However, Paragus’ design from forty years ago appears to be based off the design of the original present day Paragus. Appearance Like his alternate counterpart, Paragus is a tall and well-muscled Saiyan. However, Paragus appears much different than his counterpart. He is considerably older, having noticeable wrinkles with fair-skin and gray hair while sporting a full beard. He wears a dark purple jumpsuit with a light purple robes flowing around his waist, white gloves and boots, and dons a new model Frieza Force armor that is white with green abdomen and shoulderpads. He also keeps his tail hanging loosely under his cloth and is shown wearing a mechanical belt, which is implied to contain an important secret. Personality In Broly, he is noted to possess a certain ambition while accompanying his son Broly. He also stated that he would raise his son into the ultimate warrior, then he would have his revenge. Just like his counterpart he has little regard for the lives of others. Biography Background Paragus was a loyal military lieutenant of King Vegeta, until he was blessed with a son who had potential even greater than King Vegeta's son Prince Vegeta. However, King Vegeta became jealous of his potential, so he sent Broly to an outlying planet in a Saiyan space pod, and a furious Paragus betrayed King Vegeta and sought out his son to save him. He found him on a stormy planet, but when he attempted to bring him back, his ship was destroyed, marooning him and Broly. Later on, a platoon of Frieza's soldiers found Paragus and his son and brought them to Frieza, who recruited them. Broly Paragus will be an antagonist in the movie. Transformations Great Ape While Paragus has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Dead Punisher' - Paragus: BR's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Equipment *'Scout-Scope' - A non-wearable, computer. *'Ray Gun' - Guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage. *'Broly's Necklace' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. Voice Actors *Japanese: Katsuhisa Hōki *Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke List of Characters Killed by Paragus *Beets - Trivia *In the trailer, when Paragus orders Broly to attack, he holds his right hand out in front of him similar to how his original counterpart often commanded Broly in Broly - the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Paragus (Super) it:Paragas (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Paragas (DBS) fr:Paragus (DBS) Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased